


Peebee's little Pathfinder

by Jedi9



Series: Rybee [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: The relationship between Sara and Peebee has always been complicated until the asari decided that it was time for some changes.





	Peebee's little Pathfinder

**Author's Note:**

> The story happens right after the end of Peebee's loyalty mission, but prior to the mind meld. Of course, minor spoilers for Peebee's romance. Hope you enjoy ;)

The past couple of days had been especially stressful for Sara Ryder. Hell, the recent months had been stressful enough as it is; ever since she became the Pathfinder, Sara's life had spun out of control. Many times she had wondered how much different her life would have been if her father hadn't died on Habitat 7. She wouldn't have had to carry the weight of everyone's burdens on her shoulders.

 

But she will never know how different it all could have been because, last time she checked, she was the Pathfinder and Alec Ryder was dead. So, she had taken on the role of leader to honor her father's last wish.

 

When she thought that her life couldn't change more, Peebee came crashing into her life, turning her world upside down all over again. Was her life changed for the better, or for worst, she didn't know. What she knew for sure was that she felt strong emotions for the asari, something she had never felt with anyone else.

 

At first, she had tried to ignore that fluffy sentiment in her stomach, dismissing it for the good of the mission. Each time that she did so, it came back even stronger than before, and the more she tried to bury it, the stronger it became. At one point, the sentiment had become so powerful, that she began dreaming about Peebee, the kind of dreams that she would never recount out loud to anyone.

 

Two days ago, Peebee had ambushed both her and Cora in the ship's only escape pod and had ejected it inside an active volcano, only so they could recover a piece of Remnant technology before Kalinda's goons. Of course, the mission hadn't gone as expected, and Ryder had almost died many times in less than twenty-four hours. She had dodged Remnant observers, had nearly been burned to death by molten lava and almost got killed by Kalinda's, pain in the ass mercenaries, only to fail to recover what they went there to find.

 

Exhausted and a little disheveled, Ryder was now making her way up the stairs leading to the meeting room, where Peebee had asked her to meet. The asari, it seemed, had grown pretty fond of her, and had asked Sara through a recorded message, if she wanted to be more than friends with her. When Sara had heard the question, her heart had missed a beat or two. She had never expected Peebee to commit herself to any relationship with her, let alone tell her that she wanted all the strings that came with it.

 

“Did you mutiny jettisoned Ryder?” Sara heard Jall ask.

 

When she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised to find her entire team standing in front of Peebee. Apparently, Sara wasn't the only one that Peebee wanted to meet in the meeting room.

 

“She did ambush me, but I survived,” joked Ryder. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat in a chair near the conference table.

 

“No harm no foul, right?” answered Peebee, uncomfortably glancing in Ryder's direction. She cleared her throat and turned her focus back to the rest of the team.

 

“Whether you knew it or not, I've had one foot off the door ever since I got here, but, that's gonna change. I am proud to be part of that team, and...” Peebee's gaze went back to Ryder as she finished her phrase. “I'm proud to be a part of this family. Well, that's it.”

 

It took a few moments for the rest of the Pathfinder's squad to react to Peebee's announcement. Drack was the first to speak.

 

“About time you caught up kid.”

 

“Yea, you're one of us, like it or not,” said Vetra.

 

Peebee giggled nervously as she looked at everyone, her hands shaking a little. She really wasn't used to making a big announcement, Sara noticed.

 

“Great! So, my room is an utter mess, who wants to help me clean it up?” asked Peebee. The team got up all at once, and all had a different excuse to give her. Drack claimed that he had left the stove on, and Liam and Vetra had decided that making ice sounded like a great idea right now.

 

Seeing that everyone was leaving the room to go on about their own business, Peebee raised her arms in the air in exasperation.

 

“Great, that's what I get for trying to be nice to everybody,” growled Peebee, kicking the floor with her boot. Ryder got to her feet and began walking toward the asari.

 

“Peebee, I want to be with you, only you," declared Sara.

 

Peebee's face brightened as soon as Ryder finished talking, and she lunged in her direction. She closed the gap between the two of them in a heartbeat, and before she realized it, Sara was thrown once again to the floor with Peebee straddling her. They kissed passionately for a long moment, their lips moving in sync, their tongues touching and dancing together.

 

“Not that I'm complaining, but the floor isn't comfortable,” said Ryder, breaking the kiss. “Plus, I'm more than willing to help you clean your room.”

 

“Great!” said Peebee, kissing her one more time before helping Sara to get on her feet.

* * *

 

 

“Ok, where do we begin?” asked Sara. She was amazed at the amount of Remnant scrap she had given to Peebee after their missions across Andromeda. The tiny escape pod room was an utter mess, to say the least, Peebee wasn't kidding about that. Ryder could barely see the floor under all those data cores and dismantled mandibles lying all about the place.

 

“It's not my fault if it's a huge mess. All my stuff got thrown everywhere when the escape pod launched away from the ship,” explained Peebee. She stepped over a dead observer and reached her work desk, where she took a weird looking device in her hands. Ryder gave her an amused look and sighed for a long time as she observed the clutter one more time.

 

“Well, you ejected the escape pod, so technically, it is your fault if the room is a giant mess,” joked Ryder.

 

Peebee giggled softly while entering a command in the device's circuit panel. One glance at Ryder told her that the Pathfinder was more than curious to know what the device was supposed to do.

 

“Don't worry that thing isn't gonna kill or something,” assured Peebee. “It is a new command I integrated into Poc, you know, so she could help me a little bit around here.” She gestured at her Remnant bot, who was floating happily in its corner. The bot made a series of sounds, as it recognized the new commands it received. It made its way across the room, its mandibles picked up scraps from the floor, cleaning the room in no time.

 

“Wow! You clearly didn't need my help,” said Sara, amazed at the efficiency of the bot's cleaning capabilities. “ I really need one of those bots now!”

 

“I didn't lure you out here to clean up my room,” said Peebee sensually.

 

“No?”

 

“I needed you for something else, something nobody but you can help me with,” explained Peebee, her voice dripping with innuendo.

 

“Oh? Now you got my attention Pelessaria B'Sayle,” murmured Ryder in Peebee's ear, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Peebee moved to the door, making sure it was locked and walked back to Ryder. She wrapped her arms around the human's waist, and she pulled her closer to her slim frame. Ryder's lips touched with hers, her hands moving to unbuckle the belt on Peebee's jacket. Sara tossed it aside while taking off the asari's jacket with her other hand.

 

Peebee used her grip on Ryder to push her toward the door, pinning the human against its cold, metallic frame. She lifted Sara's shirt above her head, tossing it next to her jacket on the floor. She began exploring Sara's body with her mouth, kissing from her navel all the way up to the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

 

Ryder rolled her head back as she moaned, her entire body was feeling hot as Peebee began stripping her of her pants. Sara helped the asari get rid of her jeans, feeling herself go wet as Peebee slipped a finger inside her drenched underwear. Once Peebee got rid of her pants as well as her panties, she penetrated Sara's clit with her tongue, thrusting slowly inside, going as far as she could.

 

Ryder reached for the closest part of Peebee; her fingers found the asari's head tentacles. She held onto them for dear life as she felt her legs go weak.

 

“Maybe we could do this while lying down?” asked Ryder, worried that she would fall on top of Peebee if she remained standing while being pleasured by her girlfriend's tongue.

 

Peebee let go of Sara's clit, took the Pathfinder in her arms, and gently dropped her on the air mattress that was lying in the corner, next to Poc. Panting heavily, Peebee fell to her knees, straddling Ryder. The Pathfinder stared at Peebee, silently begging her to continue what she was doing only moments ago.

 

The asari kissed her on the lips, then trailed kisses along her body until she reached her breasts. She teased Sara's opening with two fingers before delving inside.

 

As this wasn't their first time doing this, Peebee knew precisely where Sara's G-spot was located, but she decided to wait before reaching it. She began thrusting deeper inside Ryder, slowly working the Pathfinder into a sexual frenzy, waiting for the right time before hitting that sweet spot that would, without any doubts, drive Ryder into an uncontrollable orgasm.

 

As her fingers moved in and out of Ryder's clit, Peebee used her other hand to caress Sara's hair. She brought her mouth to Sara's breasts, sucking and nibbling her erect nipples. Sara moaned loudly, and she quickly brought a hand to her mouth, trying to block the sounds from coming out. The last thing Ryder wanted, was for her crew to know that she and Peebee were in the middle of some stress relief activities.

 

Sara clamped her hips around Peebee's head as the orgasm washed over her, screaming the asari's name loudly.

 

Peebee slid her fingers out of Sara's opening, licking the wet, sticky liquid the Pathfinder had left on them. Now, it was Ryder's turn to give her girlfriend some attention. Sara grasped Peebee by the waist and rolled her over so that her back was now lying on the mattress. Ryder towered over her, an evil grin plastered on her face as she imagined all the things she would do with her asari friend.

 

When she began to move her head toward Peebee, wanting to kiss her and work her way from there, the asari brought her hand to Sara's forehead, preventing Ryder from coming closer. That earned her a surprised and confused look from the Pathfinder.

 

“To hell with the foreplay Ryder,” she said, pulling Sara's head downward. Peebee helped the human stripping her of her pants and underwear, tossing them both aside. She grabbed the back of Sara's head and pushed it closer to her clit, not able to wait any longer, her desire to be pleasured by Sara was growing more intense by the seconds.

 

Sara plunged her tongue inside Peebee's opening, thrusting it as far and as fast as she could. Her hands began exploring the asari's body, playing with her erect nipples, rolling them around her fingers. Now, it was Peebee's turn to moan in pleasure, her hands passed through Ryder's hair, tugging gently at her locks.

 

Determine to give her girlfriend the best oral sex of her life, Sara slid one finger inside her and began thrusting it in tandem with her tongue. She felt Peebee's hand closing painfully in her hair as emotion took control of the asari's body. Her thighs locked around Sara's head, pushing it closer to Peebee's clit.

 

Ryder felt the muscles in her tongue beginning to weaken, but she refused to slow her pace. She heard her name being screamed by the asari as another wave of extasy hit her girlfriend, bringing her one step closer to orgasm.

 

“Fuck Ryder, don't stop!” Peebee begged her. She used her grip on Sara's head to pull her closer to her, enjoying the feeling of her hair moving between her fingers. Peebee's entire body was warm and coated in sweat, her breathing irregular. Her head was spinning as Sara's left hand fondled her breasts.

 

After a few more seconds, Peebee's legs locked in place as she reached her orgasm, spilling liquid into Sara's mouth, soaking her lips. Peebee screamed one final time before letting go of Ryder's head. Her legs felt heavy, and they fell back down on the mattress, freeing the human from their grasp. Ryder wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, licking her finger as she crawled next to Peebee on the bed.

 

They were both breathing heavily when Sara reached her girlfriend's sides, hugging her tightly in her arms. She kissed the base of Peebee's neck, lightly biting at its soft flesh.

 

“Ryder?” said Peebee, after a long moment of silent hugging.

 

“Yes?” murmured Ryder in Peebee's ear, happily biting its lobe.

 

“I think that I'll take your offer and move to your room,” declared the asari. Ryder let go of Peebee's earlobe and stared at her, a smile on her face. The way that Ryder's eyes were gleaming at her made Peebee blush a little.

 

“Really?” asked Ryder, her heart began pounding in her chest. She was happy by this turn of events, her relationship with Peebee was so new for the both of them, that she still feared the asari would leave at any moment if she felt pressured.

 

“Yes! It's time for me to move forward and to stop letting my past deprive me of my happiness.” Peebee stared back at Ryder, memorizing every little detail of her beautiful face.

 

“If it's still okay with you?” she quickly added.

 

Tears appeared in Ryder's eyes, and she lowered her head to kiss Peebee for a long time. When the kiss ended, Peebee wiped away the tears on Sara's cheeks with a finger, relishing the feeling she felt when she touched Ryder's warm and soft skin.

 

“That's awesome Peebs. When do you want to move in?” asked Sara.

 

“I'm ready to move today. Will you help me with my stuff?”

 

“Of course,” Sara got up to her feet and began to dress up when she felt a hand seize her by the arm. She paused and looked at Peebee, who was still lying on the mattress, a smile on her face.

 

“But, not now. Let's enjoy this moment a little longer,” said Peebee. Sara let the asari pull her back onto the bed without resisting. _Yes, let's enjoy this moment_ , she thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys XD


End file.
